


[Podfic] A Very Large Location of Something

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [3]
Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Childhood, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: reserve's story read aloud: "Maria means bitterness, but Maria has never been bitter."
Relationships: Georg von Trapp/Maria von Trapp
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] A Very Large Location of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Large Location of Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38784) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Recorded for music week at Voiceteam 2020. Go team Red Out Loud!
> 
> Many thanks to reserve for posting blanket permission to podfic.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/A+Very+Large+Location+of+Something.mp3) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 7:33 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
